Power inverters convert a DC power to an AC power. For example, some power inverters are configured to convert a DC power to an AC power suitable for supplying energy to an AC grid and, in some cases, an AC load that may or may not be coupled to the AC grid. One particular application for such power inverters is the conversion of DC power generated by an alternative energy source, such as photovoltaic cells (“PV cells” or “solar cells”); fuel cells; DC wind turbines; DC water turbines; and other DC power sources, to a single-phase AC power for delivery to the AC grid at the grid frequency. The amount of power that can be delivered by certain alternative energy sources, such as PV cells, may vary in magnitude over time due to temporal variations in operating conditions. For example, the output of a typical PV cell will vary as a function of variations in sunlight intensity, angle of incidence of sunlight, ambient temperature and other factors.
In a typical photovoltaic power system, an inverter may be associated with one or more solar cell panels. For example, some systems include strings of solar cell panels that deliver a relatively high, combined voltage (e.g., nominal 450 V) to a single, large inverter. Alternatively, in other systems such as a distributed photovoltaic power system, an inverter may be associated with each solar cell panel. In such systems, the solar cell panels are typically small with relatively low voltage (e.g., 25 V). The inverter may be placed in close proximity to the associated solar cell panel to increase the conversion efficiency of the overall system.